Wikisimpsons Discussão:Portal comunitário
Poste aqui suas dúvidas quanto a problemas para editar as páginas.Clique aqui para adicionar um novo comentário Página Principal Eu criei a categoria Jogos e todos os artigos sobre jogos de Os Simpsons.Já coloquei na página principal para chegarem lá mais facilmente, mas como eu ponho no canto da tela como fizeram com Episódios e Personagens? Re: Página principal Desculpe a demora pra responder, estive meio ocupado essa última quinzena. Para colocar lá no canto só mesmo sendo Admin. Mas pode deixar que devo colocar lá hoje mesmo. E aproveito para avisar que estou de volta! PS: Muito obrigado pelas páginas que você montou... muito obrigado mesmo.... é com os esforço de todos que a Wikisimpsons vai se tornar grande. --Vu2c 00:10, 13 Maio 2007 (UTC) Artigo sem categoria Eu criei o artigo Religião em Os Simpsons. Como eu faço as pessoas chegarem nele mais rapidamente? Ou como eu o coloco como artigo em destaque na página principal? Re:Artigo sem categoria De fato ele não pertencia a nenhuma categoria. Então criei as categoria Artigos (o nome ficou meio redundante dentro de uma Wiki, mas é o melhor que consegui pensar) para colocar estes textos e coletâneas. Já está no menu ao lado e na página principal. Obrigado pela contribuição. Descuple pela demora. --Vu2c 01:08, 13 Maio 2007 (UTC) P q serve os codigos dos episodios? P q serve? Re:P q serve os codigos dos episodios? Eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa. O que eu sei é que estes códigos são internos lá na produção do episódio. Então enqûanto o episódio está sendo montado eles o usam. Até no final de cada um antes da dar a vinheta da Gracie Films mostra o código de produção. E também não consigo ver muita lógica não... mudam-se as letras no meio de temporadas... Eu já andei lendo sobre isto mas não achei nada importante. Se eu achar algo interessante um dia eu coloco aqui na Wiki, de repente até um Artigo na nova categoria. Desculpe a demora... como já expliquei para os outros usários, tive uns problemas aqui e não estava dando pra eu entrar. Mas agora voltei! --Vu2c 01:16, 13 Maio 2007 (UTC) Criar artigos Agora na busca não está dando mais na busca para, quando o artigo não existe, clicar no topo da tela no nome dele em vermelho e criá-lo. Será que dá, por favor, para fazer isso voltar?-- Flanders 19:03, 14 Maio 2007 Re:Criar artigos O Mediawiki foi atualizado e muita coisa mudou mesmo... até eu estou perdido de vez em quando. Vou ver o que eu consigo fazer. Mesmo se for uma limitação do programa, eu tento fazer não exatamente aquilo, mas alguma coisa parecida. Obrigado pela sugestão! --Vu2c 19:31, 15 Maio 2007 (UTC) EDIT: Leia o comentário abaixo! Re:Criar artigos O sistema mudou totalmente. Infelizmente não dá pra fazer nada de imediato. Mas já reportei essa questão ao site da Wikia e tenho boas notícias, outros usuários também estão reclamando do mesmo. Aproveitei para comentar sobre o fato de estar muita coisa em inglês. Vamos esperar a resposta... --Vu2c 20:10, 15 Maio 2007 (UTC) Re:Criar artigos Descobri como funciona o sistema de pesquisa. Fiz um negócio meio mirabolante mas aparentemente está funcionando... Se não achar nenhum artigo o link pra criar aparece ali em baixo. Se achar algum, aparece em cima na barrinha... Espero que funcione! --Vu2c 23:57, 16 Maio 2007 (UTC) PS: Acabei de descobrir que só funciona com Internet Explorer. Usuários de outro navegador como Firefox por exemplo continuam sem o link para criar o artigo. Continuarei trabalhando nisso. --Vu2c 02:16, 20 Maio 2007 (UTC) Notícias Eu gostaria que fosse colocado nas notícias o anúncio do jogo The Simpsons. Como eu faço isso? Re:Notícias O jogo já está anunciado. Uma vez que é colocado na categoria jogos, é só clicar em "Jogos" no menu e ele já está na lista. A propósito: Movi a mágina para "The Simpsons (jogo)" porque The Simpsons é também o nome do seriado em si... Portanto ela deve ser um redirect para "Os Simpsons" e não para o jogo. Mas se você está falando de colocá-lo como destaque da página inicial, comenta denovo comigo, vamos melhorar um pouco aquele artigo e se ficar bom, colocamos como destaque! --Vu2c 19:21, 15 Maio 2007 (UTC) Mal-entendido Eu estava falando de colocá-lo nas Notícias. A prpósito, eu era o usuário Apu, porque tive uns problemas que eu já resolvi. Voltei a usar o usuário Flanders.--Flanders 19:24, 15 Maio 2007 Re:Mal-entendido Ahhh sim... vou colocá-lo agora lá.... mais uma vez muito obrigado pelo artigo!! --Vu2c 19:23, 16 Maio 2007 (UTC) Imagens Por que quando vamos carregar uma imagem vinda do paint não conseguimos? Eu havia feito uma muito boa paro o Luigi.--Flanders 11:29, 17 Maio 2007 Re:Imagens Na hora de salvar a imagem do Paint escolha em "Salvar como tipo" a extenção PNG. Esse formato é aceito pela Wikisimpsons. --200.218.193.110 00:15, 18 Maio 2007 (UTC) Imagens Não sei se eu fiz certo, quando fui salvar no paint, chamei a imagem de luigi.png (seu nome original é sem título) e quando fui carregar não consegui de novo. O que eu fiz de errado? --Flanders 22:20, 18 Maio 2007 Re:Imagens Faz o seguinte... me manda a imagem anexada por email e eu vejo o que está acontecendo de errado. Conforme for eu posto ela para você ou te digo o que deve ser feito. Meu e-mail é removido --200.218.193.110 00:50, 20 Maio 2007 (UTC) Imagens Foi mal, mas por motivos pessoais não posso enviar-lhe a imagem por e-mail. --Flanders 21:07, 24 Maio 2007 Artigo em destaque Por favor, será que dava para colocar o artigo Os Simpsons-O Filme como artigo em destaque na página principal? --Flanders 22:09, 24 Maio 2007 Artigo em destaque Em vez de colocar Os Simpsons-O Filme eu peço apenas, por favor, para trocar o artigo em destaque regularmente. --Flanders 22:13, 02 de Junho 2007 Nova categoria Por favor, será que dá para colocar a categoria Convidados Especiais na lateral, como as outras categorias? --Flanders 21:54, 15 de Junho de 2007 Re: Nova categoria Flanders, assim que tivermos mais artigos nessa categoria eu incluo-a no menu. Vou aproveitando e fazendo aquela imagem de título pros artigos. Até porque o Matt Groening ele é o produtor dos Simpsons. Deveria entrar numa categoria Elenco, e não Convidados. Obrigado pelo seu interesse. --Vu2c 01:37, 16 Junho 2007 (UTC) Artigos da 11ª e 12ª temporada Como o Cayonero escreve artigos sobre a 11ª e 12ª temporada, se elas não estão passando na TV nem estão disponíveis para locação?--Flanders, 09:59, 18 de Julho de 2007 Re:Artigos da 11ª e 12ª temporada Seria melhor perguntar pra ele diretamente, mas tem várias maneira de saber sobre um episódio. Eles já passaram na TV a um tempo atrás. Pode ter gravado. Outro, vários sites já tem os resumos alguns em inglês. Ou seja, é bem provável que podemos nos lembrar lendo um artigo da Wikipédia americana por exemplo. --Vu2c 00:58, 23 Junho 2007 (UTC) Personagens que apareceram uma vez Por favor, você poderia colocar a Categoria:Personagens que apareceram uma vez na lateral?--Flanders 19:50, 24 de Junho de 2007 Re:Personagens que apareceram uma vez Como ela é uma subcategoria ela está não no menu lateral, mas coloquei corretamente dentro da categoria Personagens! Dê uma olhada! Obrigado pelo esforço!! --Vu2c 00:17, 28 Junho 2007 (UTC) Personagens homo, hetero, e bissexuais Por favor, você poderia colocar a categoria Personagens homo, hetero, e bissexuais na lateral?--Flanders 09:06, 25 de Junho de 2007 Re:Personagens homo, hetero, e bissexuais Também foi incluída como uma subcategoria de "Personagens". Apenas fiz uma correção, tirando Hetero do nome, porque isso é o que eles não são. XD Mais uma vez obrigado por tudo. --Vu2c 00:22, 28 Junho 2007 (UTC) Imagens Como eu faço para tranferir imagens normais para o HTML ??? --Cassetete071 19h39min de 27 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) nao dá eu acho Imagens Como eu faço para tranferir imagens normais para o HTML ??? --Cassetete071 19h39min de 27 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) Como usar as imagens Olá. Alguém poderia me dizer, por favor, como que eu adiciono imagens à artigos? Obrigado, --Aero'Guns 19h29min de 30 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC). Mudança para o novo parser Oi Nós estamos atualmente fazendo preparativos para a próxima actualização do software wiki. Se bem esperamos este ter pouco ou nenhum efeito sobre a maioria dos wikis, a mudança pode causar que algumas páginas neste wiki não se mostram como deveriam. Para ajudar a reduzir ou eliminar esses problemas, por favor consulte the Central Forums (em Inglês) para mais detalhes. Se você puder nos ajudar a traduzir essa mensagem para o Português, por favor, comece a fazê-lo aqui. Obrigado - Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 16h49min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) *Vixe, quando será lançado? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h29min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) "Frases sábias dos Simpsons" Editei o BOX da página inicial que só aparecia uma frase do Homer, e usei o a ferramenta "<"option> (sem os ") e adicionei varias outras frases.Assim, toda vez que entrarmos na página inicial, ela irá mudar de frase automaticamente. Espero que até o final do ano já tenha copiado a maioria das frases mais conhecidas para lá. Gostaria de saber dos moderadores se há algum problema nisto. (--Bubfernando 20h45min de 12 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC)) *Não há nenhum problema não Bubfernando, fica até melhor assim. Obrigado pela iniciativa. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h39min de 22 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) por favor me ajude edtei asimagens dos meus jogos e não consigo concertar. Se vc poder me ajudar eu lhe agradeço muito. Re:Frases sábias dos Simpsons caso ainda n tenha colocado essa frase: "Oh Marge, ele não é mais o porco-aranha, ele agora é o Harry-porco!" vc pode colocá-la oui n né, só foi uma sugestão